1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a storage medium having stored therein a data management program, a computer data signal, device and method for management of data, a protocol switching device and method, and a storage medium having stored therein a protocol switching program, and more particularly to a storage medium having stored therein a data management program to provide a client with data in response to a request from the client, a computer data signal, device and method for management of data, a protocol switching device and method, and a storage medium having stored therein a protocol switching program.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a network device, such as a digital multifunctional device connected to a network, has a Web server function, and a client on the network can browse data stored in the network device using a Web browser or the like.
Since applications used for data communications vary depending on clients, an automatic selection is desirable for an optimum protocol in accordance with the clients.